Fluid-ejection devices are employed to eject droplets of fluid. For example, inkjet printing devices eject droplets of ink onto media like paper to form images on the media. One type of fluid-ejection device is a piezoelectric fluid-ejection device. In a piezoelectric fluid-ejection device, piezoelectricity is used to eject droplets of fluid. In particular, an electric field is induced within a flexible sheet of piezoelectric material to cause the sheet to physically deform. Physical deformation of the sheet results in one or more droplets of fluid being ejected.